El Cumpleaños del Guerrero Dragón
by CrWolf
Summary: Una pequeña historia donde hay diversión y romance, donde una hermosa relación de amistad se convierte en amor. [No soy muy bueno con los summary así que pasen a leer]:D
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todo el mundo fanfictionero :p Siento mucho no poder subir capitulos de "El Ángel de Blanco y Negro", pero tuve un grave problema, se me formateo la PC y se me borro el capítulo y tambien un One Shot que tenía preparado, que era diferente a este, pero les quería dejar esta pequeña historia para sus lindos y hermosos ojos.**

**Cambiando de tema... La otra vez vi la pelicula más triste que se pudo haber visto en mi vida, se llama "The Plague Dogs", al principio es aburrida pero cuando termina, te darán ganas de llorar. Siento que tengo una herida en el corazón.**

**Pero bueno, a nadie le importa como me siento, así que les dejo esta Historia:D.**

**El cumpleaños del Guerrero Dragón**

Era un día hermoso en el Valle de la Paz, uno de esos que no venían muy a menudo, era soleado, cálido pero no con mucho calor, dando una temperatura exacta. Muchos dirían que era un día más del año pero en realidad era un día muy especial para Chinay más para cierto Oso Panda que seguía durmiendo, incluyendo a los 5 furiosos, menos el Maestro Shifu, que comenzaba a despertar.

Shifu: Vaya, que lindo día.- Dijo Shifu mientras abría una ventana de su habitación, lo cual, luego, dió un gran suspiro para respirar ese aire fresco que tanto le agradaba por las mañanas, pero se había acordado de una cosa muy importante.

Shifu: Cierto, hoy es el cumpleaños de Po, será mejor que vayamos a organizar algo con los furiosos ya que a el le gustan las sorpresas y ademas se lo merece, despues de todo el salvó a China dos veces.- Pero mientras el Maestro pensaba se dió cuenta que dentro de poco sonaría el Gong, así que se fue para las habitaciones, donde estaban los guerreros más fuertes de toda China.

El Gong sonó y los cinco furiosos salieron de inmediato pero, como siempre, el Guerrero Dragón no se había levantado.

Todos: Buenos días Maestro Shifu!.- Dijeron al unísono mirando a Shifu y luego a la habítacion del Panda con una ligera sonrisa.

Shifu: Vaya que tiene el sueño pesado ese Panda.

Mantis: Puede derrotar a cualquier cosa que se le venga encima excepto levantarce temprano.- Dijo Mantis para que todos rieran, hasta Tigresa solto una leve risa que no escucharon.

Shifu: También, hoy es un día muy especial para cierta persona del Palacio de Jade.

Mono: Por favor que no sea un entrenamiento especial con Tigresa.- Dijo Mono de rrodillas, solo para que Tigresa lo fulmine con la mirada y haga un bufido fuerte y luego calmarse.

Tigresa: Si quieres hacerlo más a diario podemos arreglarlo.- Dijo Tigresa tronando sus nudillos.

Grulla: Ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos, o acaso quieres llevar tú a Mono al hospital?.- Dijo Grulla haciendo que todos se rían y se escuche un "Oyee.." de Mono.

Shifu: Bueno... volviendo al tema, hoy es un día muy especial para Po.- Dijo Shifu logrando cierta duda en la cabeza de Tigresa.

Tigresa: _Po, por que sería un día especial para él? Que no el día del Guerrero Dragón fue hace 5 meses?.- _Pensó Tigresa.

Vivora: Diganos por que Maestro?

Shifu: Pues... es su cumpleaños.- Dijo Shifu, sobresaltanto a todos sus alumnos.

Tigresa: _Maldición, era su cumpleaños, como pude haberme olvidado el cumpleaños de la persona más especial que tengo en mi vida.-_ Pensó Tigresa, un poco fastidiada

Vivora: Cierto que hoy era el cumpleaños de Po, me había olvidado.

Mantis:Le prepararemos algo Maestro?

Shifu: Si Mantis, pero aún no lo tengo planeado, mejor vayamos a la cocina, por las dudas que no se entere Po.

Así todos fueron a la cocina, tratando de dar alguna idea para el cumpleaños de Po, pero ninguna se les venía a la cabeza, no eran muy buenos dando fiestas de cumpleaños, ya que nunca festejaban su cumpleaños hasta que llegó Po al Palacio.

Mono: Y si nos disfrazamos como esa vez que nuestro trabajo era celebrar los cumpleaños de niños, ya saben, Tigresa con orejas de conej...- Mono no pudo terminar la frase ya que la felina lo había agarrado del cuello casi dejandolo sin respirar.

Tigresa: Que jamás se te ocurra que me pondré esa porquería en mi cabeza, de lo cotrario, te usaré como muñeco de entrenamiento por un mes, entendido?.- Dijo Tigresa con un gruñido haciedo que Mono agite su cabeza de arriba a abajo de una manera desesperada mientras los otros solo rodaban los ojos al ver tal escena.

Shifu: Alguna otra propuesta?.- Dijo Shifu mientras Tigresa se acomodaba en su respectivo lugar

Grulla: Pues, podriamos hacer una fiesta sorpresa.-

Mantis: Tienes razón Grulla, pero no es un poco aburrido hacerlo en el palacio?- Dijo Mantis, dejando un poco pesativo a Grulla.

Vívora: Y si le hacemos una fiesta sorpresa en el valle? Digo, todos podrán ir, sería una fiesta ideal para Po.

Shifu: Excelente idea Maestra Vívora, pero hay un problema, Po es muy curioso y dudo que no se de cuenta de que todo un Valle organize una fiesta, seguro se daría cuenta.- Dijo Shifu haciedo que a Mono se le prendiera el foco.

Mono: Y si alguien lo distrae? No se, algo como llevarlo al bosque o ir de paseo a otro Valle hasta que cuando vuelva estará todo listo.

Mantis: Hasta que alfin se le ocurrio algo inteligente!.- Se burló Mantis, haciendo bufar a un Mono fastidiado.

Grulla: De todas formas, quien lo distraerá lo suficiente. Yo no puedo, soy uno de los que decoran las fiestas, ya saben, pinturas, luces y organización.

Vivora: Pues yo tengo que ayudar a Grulla con los adornos.- Dijo Vívora, haciendo que Grulla se sonroje un poco, por que iba a pasar un tiempo con su "persona (o animal) especial".

Mantis: Yo ayudaré al junto a Mono a preparar la comida.- Dijo Mantis, haciedo quedar solo una opción, ya que el Maestro Shifu no era muy bueno para distraer Pandas como Po...

Tigresa: Está bien, lo voy a distraer yo – bufó molesta, pero en el fondo le agrado de que pasaría tiempo con SU Panda- pero procuren tener todo listo cuando volvamos del paseo.- Dijo Tigresa, pero una voz muy familiar y somniolenta ( o como se diga ) apareció en la cocina.

Po:Hola a todos, por que no me han despertado para hacer el desayuno?.- Dijo Po con traquilidad, pero en realidad, en sus adentros pensaba de el por que no le habían dicho por lo menos "Feliz Cumpleaños!".

Shifu: Buenos Días Guerrero Dragón, la causa por la que no te hemos despertado es por que necesitas recuperarte de la batalla que peleaste en Gongmen.

Po: Oh! Ya veo, no se olvidan algo?.- Dijo Po buscando alguna respuesta.

Vívora: Oh, cierto, hoy empieza la mejor etapa en cosecha de flores ( no se me ocurrio nada jeje ).

Shifu: Me olvide comentar de que hoy tendrán el día libre.- Dijo el Maestro Shifu, viendo a un Panda muy desepcionado.

Po: _Se olvidaron de mi cumpleaños, parece que no soy especial para ellos, yo que siempre recuerdo sus fechas de cumpleaños.- _Pensó Po con una cara de tristesa y angustia.

Tigresa: Que bien, hoy podré librarme un poco del entrenamiento.

Po: Oye Tigresa, recién cuando entré a la cocina estabas hablando de un viaje, te vas a una misión o algo así?.-

Tigresa: Cierto, olvide mensionarte de que hoy vendras a un Valle con migo, ya que hoy tenemos el día libre.- Dijo la felina dejando cierta duda en la cabeza de Po.

Po: Quieres pasar el día libre con migo?!.- Dijo Po, que estaba asombrado por la actitud de la felina.

Tigresa: S..si.- Respondió con un leve sonrojo que se ocultaba por su pelaje naranja.

Mantis: Bueno, yo creo que desayunare en el Valle, me acompañas Mono?

Mono: Claro, siempre y cuando tu pagas.- Dijo Mono haciendo reir a todos menos a Mantis que había bufado.

Mantis: No, tu pagas lo tuyo y yo lo mío, no caere otra vez en tus juegos.

Mono: Está bien, no te enojes, solo era una broma.- Dijo Mono, para que luego Mantis se subiera en el hombro de su amigo y partieran al Valle.

Vivora: Oye Grulla, quieres venir a recolectar flores en la pradera, no está muy lejos de aquí.

Grulla: Es..está bien Vivora, vamos ahora mismo.- Dijo el plumifero que estaba con un sonrojo que apenas se podía notar.

Tigresa: Bien Po... Quieres que vallamos ahora al Valle?

Po: Me parece bien Tigresa, pero que va a hacer Maestro Shifu?

Shifu: Descuida Po, me quedaré a descanzar.

Ya cuando todos se habían retirado de la cocina para hacer sus cosas, quedaron solo Tigresa y Po, donde los dos estaban en sumo silencio, tampoco se dirigian las miradas por que parecia que miraban la salida de la cocina como si esperaran a alguien, hasta que Po habló.

Po: Tigresa, no quieres que primero desayunemos? Yo tengo hambre.

Tigresa: Está bien Po, yo tambien tengo hambre.- Dijo Tigresa regalandole a Po una hermosa sonrisa en la que Po quedo hipnotizado y luego reacciono con un leve sonrojo que apenas se había notado.

Po: Entonces, que té te gustaría tomar?

Tigresa: Té verde por favor.- Dijo Tigresa mientras miraba a Po, que buscaba el cajón donde contenia los diferentes tipos de té

Po: Yo también, voy a tomar té verde.

Po empezó a cocinar y preparar el té para los dos, que cierta felina admiraba como Po era un genio en la cocina, que era una de las ventajas para que sea un candidato de novio. Es mas, Tigresa aún recordaba cuando por primera vez comió los fideos de Po.

**[Flashback]**

Ya había pasado una semana y media desde que Tai Lung había sido derrotado por Po. Lo cual, el Panda, se había ofrecido a ayudar con las reparaciones de las casas en el pueblo, por mala suerte su padre, el se había ido a un Valle vecino por un día entero para buscar nuevas especias para sus sopa. Que por concecuencia, el no le podía traer su almuerzo, ya que Po no se lo podía hacer por causa de que estaba ayudando a reparar una casa.

Po: Vaya que tengo hambre, este trabajo si que cansa demasiado, pero debo seguir ayudando.

Por suerte para Po, los cinco furiosos no se olvidaron de él y se habían juntado para "cocinarle" algo a Po.

Mono: Entonces... alguien sabe cocinar?- Preguntó Mono, mirando a todos que le daban una respuesta negativa con sus cabezas.

Tigresa: Alguien me puede recordar del porque tenemos que cocinarle al Panda?

Mono: Vamos Tigresa, no seas mala, si no fuera por el no estaríamos en el Palacio de Jade, ademas que el fue el único que se ofrecio a ayudar a los aldeanos con sus casas destruidas. Por mala suerte su padre se tuvo que ir a otro Valle y no le puede traer la comida.

Vivora: Si Tigresa, no seas tan duro con el, nos salvó a todos, ya es uno de los nuestros.

Tigresa: Está bien, pero cabe aclarar que yo soy un desastre cocinando.

Grulla: Creo que nadie de este lugar sabe cocinar.

Mantis: Por suerte aquí hay un libro de recetas!- Dijo Mantis haciendo suspirar a Mono.

Mono: Menos mal, sino le ibamos a dar una mezcla de cosas asquerosas.

Grulla: Que tan dificil debe ser, ahora que tenemos un libro de recetas.

Y con esa frase de Grulla se veía a lo lejos como una cocina había explotado, luego, dentro de la cocina se veían los cinco furiosos tapados con la mesa, excepto Mono que estaba en la pared pegado con todo el cuerpo negro por la explocion.

Vivora: Menos mal que teníamos la mesa para cubrirnos.

Mono: Ja Ja, todos nos cubrimos verdad!- Dijo Mono, que estaba molesto y sacudiendo las cenizas.

Grulla: Esque no entraba mas nadie así que recurrimos a un plan rapido.

Mantis: Y ahora que hacemos con la comida?- Mantis se había acercado al plato que contenía, fideos negros por la quemadura, un poco de verde y amarillo por ahí, que quién vaya a saber que era esas cosas.

Tigresa: Y quién se lo va a llevar?- Preguntó Tigresa haciendo que la mirada de todos volteén a mirarla a ella.

Mono: Lo vas a hacer tú Tigresa, por que tu no has aportado a nuestra exquicitez de platillo.- Dijo Mono haciendo un gesto (como los franceces que dicen "Bon apetit" o como se diga xD).

Tigresa: Lo único que probocara está "comida" al Panda, será la muerte, es más, hasta huele horrible.

Mantis: Que puede salir mal?

Tigresa: Está bien, se lo voy a llevar, pero que sea la última vez.- Dijo Tigresa retirandoce de la cocina para bajar las escaleras e ir con Po. Lo cuál este se encontraba martillando y para decir verdad, no parecia en buen estado, ya que martillaba sin fuerzas.

Tigresa: Hola Po.- Dijo Tigresa, al ver un cansado y hambrento panda.

Po: Oh! Hola Tigresa, que haces aquí.

Tigresa: Pues creo que cocinamos algo con los chicos para tí, pero no se si te va a gustar.

Po: En serió? Que es, tengo muchisima hambre.- Dijo Po, entuciasmado pero al ver lo que era no hizo nada mas que una mueca de asco.

Po: Que es esto, huele feo, se nota que no tienen ni la menos idea de lo que es una cocina.- Dijo Po entre risas, haciendo que la felina por una le las primeras veces, sonrió, pero no se notó mucho.

Tigresa: Entonces que piensas hacer? Te vas a desmayar del hambre.

Cabra: Hola Guerrero Dragon, disculpeme pero escuché su conversación, si usted está cansado y con hambre, le doy el día libre, creo que yo puedo con estas cosas.- Dijo el dueño de la casa.

Po: Gracias, entonces Tigresa, te invito a comer algo preparado por mí.

Tigresa: No creo que te guste entrar a la cocina despues de hacer esta cosa.- Dijo Tigresa mostando el plato que contenia esa sustancia tóxica para cualquiera que lo pueda oler.

Po: Descuida, mi padre me dejo la llave de la casa.- Dijo Po mostrandole la llave a Tigresa.

Tigresa: No lo se Po, no tengo mucha hambre.

Po: Porfavor Tigresa, te prometo que no te arrepentiras, podras comer por primera vez mis fideos, ya que eres la única que no los ha probado.- Dijo Po con un puchero, haciendo bufar a Tigresa.

Tigresa: Está bien, solo por esta vez.- Dijo Tigresa haciendo festejar a un Panda contento.

Po: Entonces vamos para allá, pero primero, por que me has llamado "Po", usualmente me llamas "Guerrero Dragon" o "Panda".- Preguntó Po haciendo resaltar a la felina.

Tigresa: Pues no se, si no quieres que te llame así solo dilo.

Po: No, deja así, prefiero que mis amigos me llamen Po.

Tigresa: Está bien, Po.- Dijo Tigresa que luego pensó "_Vaya, nunca creí que me concidere como su amiga tan rapido, se nota que tiene un corazón muy grande... Pero en que esto pensando ya deja de pensar esas tonterias Tigresa!"_

Los dos grandes guerreros se fueron para la casa, o restaurant del , donde por lo menos había para hacer sopa de fideos.

Mientras Po cocinaba, Tigresa admiraba por primera vez como era todo un maestro con la cocina, [:D Sufrieron un Dejavu? Jeje]

Cuando Po, estaba por terminar de cocinar, se podía oler un aroma exquicito, digno de una comida de las mejores, cosa que a Tigresa le llamó la atención, porque por primera vez se había impacientado por comer.

Tigresa: Que rico olor, menos mal que tiramos esos fideos quemados asquerosos, eran repugnantes.- Dijo Tigresa haciendo reir a Po.

Po: Menos mal que te guste el olor por que lo que comeras es digno de un rey.- Dijo Po con una voz jugetona, entregando los platos a cada uno, con sus respectivos palillos para comer.

Tigresa miró su plato, en el que había una sopa de fideos que despegaba un aroma delicioso y en ese momento, comio del platillo y la hizo resaltar, haciendo que Po se percate y se preocupe.

Po: Maldicion, no te gusta? O esta caliente? O le falta algo?- Dijo Po haciendo percatar a la felina que estaba en trance.

Tigresa: Está muy buena Po, me gusta mucho.- Dijo Tigresa, comiendo mas.

Po: Uff, menos mal.- Dijo Po, mientras los dos comian, charlaban peleas de Kung Fu, la vida que tenían, y alguno que otro secreto.

Ahí concluia la primera vez que Tigresa había probado la comida de Po, lo cual, para Po, fue uno de los mejores días de su vida, ya que pudo entablar una buena relación con su maestra preferida y que jamas se iba a arrepentir.

**[Fin de flashblack]**

Cuando Tigresa había salido del trance al recordar aquiel recuerdo Po le estaba hablando.

Po: Tigresa, te dije que la comida está hecha.- Dijo Po con unos platos en sus manos.

Tigresa: Disculpa Po, solo estaba recordando.- Dijo Tigresa con ojos luminosos.

Po: Se puede saber que recordabas?.- Dijo Po con un poco de curiosidad tomando un poco de té y agarrando una bola de arroz.

Tigresa: Solo recordaba la primera vez que había comido tus fideos.- Dijo Tigresa haciendo que los dos se sonrojen por tal recuerdo que les agradó mucho.

Po: Menos mal que te hubiesen gustado, sino mi carrera de cocinero acabaría ahí.- Dijo Po entre risas.

Tigresa: Por que acabaría ahí?

Po: Por que imaginate que a todos le gustaban mis fideos menos a mi maestra preferida y actualmente mi mejor amiga.- Dijo Po haciendo sonrojar mucho a Tigresa pero no se notaba por su pelaje.

Tigresa: Gracias Po, por conciderarme tu mejor amiga despues de que yo me había enojado con tigo al principio.- Dijo Tigresa bajando las orejas y poniendo una cara triste.

Po: No te preocupes Tigresa, de todos modos siempre te concideré mi amiga.- Dijo Po, haciendo sonreir a la Maestra con ojos brillantes.

"Me duele tanto no poder desearle feliz cumple años ahora mismo".- Pensó en sus adentros la felina.

**Y aquí termina el capitulo numero uno, ojala les gusté esta pequeña historia que tenía preparada, dejen fav y follow y no se olvideo de los reviews, pueden opinar lo que sea.**

**Disculpenme por con actualizar tanto, últimamente estoy demaciado ocupado.**

**Saludos de CrWolf! ** "_**Vivan felices, que vida solo hay una"**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos mis amores de fanfiction, como estan en estos días? Pues yo bien, con el tobillo esguinzado, pero bien.**

**Por suerte esta pequeña historia la valoraron positivamente y la verdad es que cuando pensé en hacer esta historia dudaba mucho en que les gustara o no, por que a mucha gente le gusta TixPo y todo eso como amí, pero tambien le gusta demaciado la accion y ami no me gusta mucho que una historia este con un trama de muuucha acción por que pierde mucho el sentido romantico (Ademas soy hombre, que raro eh?).**

**Tambien quería avisar algo, yo soy Argentino, así que perdon a los lectores de otros países por si hay una palabra que no entiendan muy bien, pero tranquilos, no dire las tipicas palabras como [Che, vos, boludo, entre otras], amí me gusta escribir formalmente y por suerte estoy acostumbrado a eso.**

**Sin nada mas que agregar, seguimos con la historia, en el nuevo capítulo, el número dos.**

"**Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece, le pertenece a DreamWorks"**

**En el capítulo anterior**

Tigresa: Gracias Po, por conciderarme tu mejor amiga, después de que yo me había enojado con tigo al principio,- Dijo Tigresa bajando las orejas y poniendo una cara triste.

Po: No te preocupes Tigresa, de todos modos siempre te concideré mi amiga.- Dijo Po, haciendo sonreir a la maestra con ojos brillantes.

"_Me duele tanto no poder desearle feliz cumpleaños ahora mismo"_.- Pensó en sus adentros la felina

**Capítulo 2:**

Po: Tigresa, se me olvidó preguntarte una cosa.- Dijo Po para hacer resaltar a la felina que la verdad, lo que el panda le iba a preguntar le podía complicar las cosas.

Tigresa: Que cosa Po?

Po: Me has dicho que iremos a un Valle, pero no me has dicho a que valle iremos.- Dijo Po, con mucha curiosidad para saber dónde iría con su mejor amiga y por que no, amor secreto.

Tigresa: Emm, vamos a... al valle... es una sorpresa, luego te lo digo.- Dijo la felina que estaba muy dubitatiba cosa que al panda le pareció muy raro.

Po: Pero..- Po no pudo terminar por que la felina salió de la cocina disparada como un rayo dejando confundido al Guerrero Dragon.

Po se quedo con la boca semiabierta mirando la salida y luego el plato de la felina que estaba vacío al igual que su tasa de té. Mientras que Tigresa se dirigía a donde estaba su Maestro y padre, ella no tenía idea a que valle poder llebar al panda para distraerlo. La felina fué hacia el Salon de los Guerreros donde estaba Shifu inspeccionando los artefactos que había allí, para asegurar de que el Guerrero Dragon no haya cometido alguna travesura.

Tigresa: Maestro! Menos mal que lo encuentro.- Dijo la felina que había llegado ahí corriendo en cuatro patas, sorprendiendo al Maestro Shifu.

Shifu: Hola Tigresa, por que has entrado tan apresuradamente?- Preguntó el Maestro viendo como su hija adoptiva jadeaba de correr a tan alta velocidad.

Tigresa: Es... esque el plan era... levar a Po a algún Valle.

Shifu: Y hay algun problema en eso Tigresa?

Tigresa: No, pero no se a que valle lo voy a llevar para poder pasear con el.

En ese momento a Shifu se le ocurrió una idea que podría, ademas de arreglar ese problema, mejorarlo aún mas. En otras palabras, Shifu ya se había dado cuenta la relación del panda y la felina, ya que se notaba a kilómetros, sin descartar que los otros furiosos ya sabían de ese enamoramiento que ellos dos no se habían dado cuenta. A decir verdad, a Shifu no le molestaba que Po esté enamorado de su hija adoptiva, ya que a medida de los años se pudo dar cuenta que Po era de esas personas fieles, que podía dar todo por sus amigos y que era alguien que no se rendia facilmente, sin duda alguna, Po es un buen candidato para Tigresa.

Pero cuando Tigresa le preguntó a donde podía llevar a Po se le prendió el foco.

Shifu: Que tal si lo llevas al Valle de la Luna, hoy hay un festival en el que me han invitado y no puedo ir por este evento (Cumpleaños de Po), así que puedes aprovechar ese festival y entretenerlo por un rato.- Dijo Shifu, dejando intrigada a la felina ya que desconocia ese lugar.

Tigresa: Valle de la Luna? Nunca había escuchado nombrar ese lugar.

Shifu: Descuida, está a dos horas y media de aquí, es un lugar seguro y muy agradable.- Dijo Shifu, ocultando el apodo que le daban a ese valle, "El Valle del Amor", así lo llamaban por que muchas parejas se formaba ahí, se decía que todo lo que había ahí era hermoso y cosas romanticas, cosa que le podían dar el comienzo de la relación de Tigresa y Po.

Tigresa: Está bien Maestro Shifu, iré allí, pero necesitaré un mapa.

Shifu: Pues dejame buscar, espera aquí.- Dijo Shifu, caminando donde habían varios rollos, y comenzó a buscar entre ellos.

Shifu: Ajá! Aquí está el mapa para llegar al Valle de la Luna.- Dijo Shifu caminando hacia la felina entregandole el rollo.

Tigresa: Gracias Maestro, lo veré a la noche.- Se despidió Tigresa, haciendo una reverencia, la cual Shifu devolvió en señal de respetuo mutuo.

Tigresa se había ido de el Salon de los Guerreros para dirigirce a la cocina para poder ver si estaba su preciado panda, pero lamentablemente nadie estaba allí, la mesa estaba limpia, cosa que lo primero que se le ocurrió fue de que Po limpió todo y luego fué a algún lugar, pero no se le ocurría a cuál pudo haber ido Po, así que se puso a pensar, a donde iría si fuera Po a estas horas y en un día libre.

Tigresa pensó y pensó hasta que se le ocurrió donde podría estar su hermoso panda que tanto amaba.

Tigresa se fue corriendo hacia el arbol del durazno de la sabiduría celestial, se le ocurrió ir allí por que Po le gustaba ir a meditar y a ver el paisaje en sus días libres, ya que el paisaje que se podía apreciar allí era precioso.

Cuando Tigresa llegó a la colina del arbol del durazno, donde estaban las escaleras se pudo divisar una figura de blanco y negro, donde ya se podía saber de que era Po.

Po estaba en una pose de flor de loto admirando el paisaje que se veía al amanecer y pudo oler un aroma que le era muy conocido y que amaba cuando se acercaba, obviamente, era nada mas ni nada menos que Tigresa, la felina estaba parada atrás de el, donde ella sabía de que Po se había percatado de que ella estaba ahí, lo cual él empezó la conversación.

Po: Hola Tigresa, ahora podras decirme a donde iremos hoy?- Preguntó Po, sin darse vuelta

Tigresa: Pues tenía pensado en ir al Valle de la Luna, Shifu me a dicho de que hay un festival, cosa que podemos aprovachar y tu sabes... divertirnos..- Dijo Tigresa que se estaba empezando a sonrojar

Po: En serio? La Maestra mas respetada, seria, radical de toda China quiere divertirce con migo?- Preguntó Po que todavía no lo podía creér, que esta vez si se había dado medía vuelta para ver a la felina que tanto amaba.

Tigresa: S...si, pero si no quieres no hay problema.- Dijo Tigresa agachando las orejas como gatito triste cosa que hizo entristeser al panda, esa carita tierna y triste que había adoptado Tigresa podía doblegar a cualquiera, pero por suerte para la felína el siempre quizo ir con ella a divertirce, solo que se había sorprendido por ello.

Po: Estas bromeando? Claro que me gustaría ir con tigo, no me lo perdería por nada en el mundo.- Dijo Po para que la felina cambie de cara, de una triste a una feliz con una sonrisa que había dejado embobado al Guerrero Dragon, esa hermosa sonrisa donde tiene esos labios que tanto le gustaban al panda que creía imposibles de llegar lo tenían cautivado, pero el creía que era muy diferente a la felina para poder salir con ella, es más, el pensamiento de que ella lo rechaze lo lastimaría mucho, ya que esa gran amistad que tenían le había costado mucho a Po, por esa razón, el amor que tiene con ella es secreto.

Tigresa: Tengo algo en la cara?- Preguntó la felina un poco sonrojada de por como su preciado guerrero de kung fu lo miraba con una mirada hipnotizada y fijada en su cara. Hasta que Po reaccionó y movio su cabeza de izquierda a derecha, concentrandoce de vuelta en la conversación.

Po: No nada Tigresa, lo siento me despisté un poco, te prometo no volverlo hacer.- Dijo Po que estaba muy sonrojado cosa que lo percató la felina, pero para no ser cruel no le preguntó nada mas para no poner nervioso al panda.

Tigresa: Entonces, quieres que vallamos ahora al Valle de la Luna? Aquí tengo el mapa.

Po: Está bien, vamos lo antes posible así aprovechamos el día que se olvidaron todos.- Dijo Po, dando la indirecta para ver si su preciada amiga se daba cuenta que era su cumpleaños, pero por su mala suerte, fue en vano.

Tigresa: No creo que nos olvidemos un día especial y dudo mucho que yo lo olvide ya que soy muy ordenada con las fechas.- Dijo Tigresa, que se había dado cuenta de la indirecta, haciendo poner triste a Po, pero eso no le bajaba los animos de ir con su mejor amiga al Valle de la Luna.

Po: Entonces no importa... por donde tendremos que ir para llegar al Valle?

Tigresa: Tendremos que pasar por atrás del Palacio de Jade, está a casi tres horas de aquí.- Dijo Tigresa, que por suerte para ir al Valle de la Luna tenían que ir por atrás del Palacio de Jade, ya que si tenían que ir adelante tendrían que pasar por el Valle de la Paz y ahora estaban organizando las cosas para el evento del cumpleaños de Po.

Po: Está bien, ojalá que tengan comida rica por ahí, ya que nunca fuí a ese Valle.

Tigresa: La verdad es que no se como es el Valle, el Maestro Shifu me lo recomendó, me dijo que era muy bonito y que habría un festival, donde seguro hay comida.

Po: Entonces que bien, por que no aguantaría comer algo que no me gusta, siempre en los festivales saben haber comida exquicita.- Dijo Po saboreando sus labios con su lengua, haciendo reir a la felina que iba adelante.

Tigresa: Tu siempre pensado en comida...-

Los dos guerreros estaban llendo por un camino que estaba en el bosque para ir a distintos Valles, que por suerte tenían el mapa para saber que camino tomar, sino estarían perdidos por que hay muchos caminos diferentes.

Pero mientras se dirigían hacia al Valle de la Luna, se toparían con dos sujetos, una mujer y un varón, lo cual la mujer era conocida por los dos guerreros pero el varón, sería una persona (animal) desconicida por los dos, pero que por suerte, a Tigresa le iba a agradar ya que sin él, podría tener ciertas complicaciones.

**Chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaan! Quien eran los dos personajes que apareceran en el próximo capitulo?**

**Pues no se los voy a decir por que me gusta que sufran de la intriga como cuando yo léo los fics de Kung Fu Panda. **

**Respuestas de reviews:**

AlienHeart1915: Yo también leí varios fics de cumpleaños y tenía en mente otra trama, al igual que has dicho, ojalá que te guste mi historia.

Yop: Aquí esta tu precioso capítulo, mi pequeño seguidor :)

Leonard kenway: Menos mal que te haya gustado mi historia, ojala que sigas los capítulos y te gusten que ese es mi objetivo, que a los lectores le agrade la historia, por la parte de TiXPo, quedate tranquilo que van a haber varias partes para ellos.

TiPofanforever: Pues aquí ya está mas o menos a donde irán los dos tortolos, me alegro de que te guste la historia.

**Perdonenme por ser un capítulo corto, no tenía mucho tiempo, ademas tengo sueño jeje. Pero les prometo que voy a hacer un capítulo un poco más largo.**

**Sigan escribiendo reviews para opinar de como va la historia, para los otros que les gusto mucho la historia les invito a darle follow y/o a favorite.**

**Cuidence mucho, sigamos imaginando de que en KFP 3 haya TixPo y por las dudas preparen los misiles a DreamWoks por si no quieren TixPo :D**

**Se despide CrWolf**


	3. Chapter 3

**Si, me quieren matar verdad? Disculpen por no actualizar, me e olvidado y ademas estuve con las pruebas finales del 2do trimestre.**

**Como me había olvidado un poco de la historia la tuve que leer por que unas partes ya me las había olvidado.**

**Pero no se preocupen, la historia continua al igual que mi amor por Tigresa, eso nunca acaba... (Oliendo una flor de loto) Aaaaah. Pero como les decía, la historia sigue, con este capítulo 3 muy emocionante.**

**Sin nada mas que decir, les dejo este hermoso y suculento capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda le pertenece a DreamWorks.**

**Capítulo 3**

Los dos tortolos guerreros estaban caminando por un cendero de tierra, de ahí se podía observar las baras de bambú, árboles, arbustos y piedras que habían en los bosques de allí. Por suerte el día era soleado, sin ningun defecto.

Tigresa, que caminaba junto a Po, tenía un papiro, que vendría a ser el mapa para ir al Valle de la Luna.

Po: Tigresa llevamos caminando por una hora, podemos descansar un rato.

Tigresa: Está bien, solo un rato.

Po: Gracias, creo que ire a buscar un lugar donde descansar.

Tigresa: Como quieras, yo meditare allí.- Dijo Tigresa señalando la sombra de un árbol.

Po se alejo de donde estaba Tigresa y empezó a explorar el bosque, buscando el lugar ideal mientras caminaba, vio a lo lejos a la felina que estaba sentada en posicion de loto.

El la estuvo contemplando por un rato, no podía creer que fuera tan hermosa, la mitad de su pelaje estaba al descubierto en el sol y la otra mitad, oscurecida por la sombra.

El pelaje brillante de Tigresa era realmente invidiable para todas las felinas, su color naranja que brilla como el sol con sus detalles blanco y negro, y sin descartar sos hermosos ojos carmesí, que podían doblegar al mas valiente.

Po estaba embobado mirando a Tigresa hasta que se dió cuenta que no podía seguir así, por que si se daba cuenta Tigresa podía sufrir una gran vergüeza, así que siguió con su busqueda, hasta que encontró un lugar perfecto, además, se le había ocurrido una idea genial.

Po: Aquí es un lindo lugar, pero que tal si hago la paz interior, probablemente me calme de todo este estrés de que nadíe haya recordado mi cumpleaños.

Po se posiciono en un lugar donde había un poco de sombra y empezó a hacer esos majestuosos movimientos que procedían de la paz interior, luego, al terminar los movimientos, hizo un gran suspiro y miro hacia arriba, admirando el bello cielo azul.

Con Tigresa

La felina estaba meditando y pensando todo lo que tendría que hacer hoy, por suerte, esto de meditar le facilitaba las cosas para ordenarlas tranquila sin ninguna interrupción, pero no podía dejar de pensar en cierto panda que la tenía loca. Le hacía sentir tan bien, era bondadoso, solidario, divertido y en los momentos de tristeza animaba a cualquiera, sin duda alguna, Po tenía un don que Tigresa admiraba, ya que ella, antes se concideraba una persona fría sin emociones, pero por suerte, con tiempo y con Po, pudo liberarlos un poco más.

Tigresa: _Como me gustaría tenerte con migo Po, es lo que más deseo_.- Pensó Tigresa, mientras meditaba con los ojos cerrados se le dibujó una bella sonrisa, dando lugar a un pensamiento donde estaba Po y ella juntos, en una pradera llena de flores, besandose apasionadamente, como si fueran el uno para el otro.

La verdad es que a Tigresa le había costado aceptar que le gustaba Po, se preguntaba "Por qué el?" "Por qué me siento así cuando estoy cerca de el?" "Por qué me gusta?" pero por suerte eran preguntas que se iban respondiendo a medida del tiempo y con un poco de ayuda de su amiga, la Maestra Vivora.

Los dos guerreros estaban terminando su rutina de descanso, lo cual Po se estaba dirigiendo a donde está Tigresa. Po había llegado donde estaba Tigresa terminando de meditar y se levanto del suelo para sacudir su kimono un poco.

Tigresa: Bueno, ojalá que hayas descansado por que es hora de seguir.

Po: Si, por suerte e podido descansar bien.

Tigresa: Muy bien. (Abre el mapa) parece que tenemos que seguir derecho por unos 250 metros y luego van a haber 3 caminos, lo cual hay que tomar el de la derecha.

Po: Está bien, yo te sigo

Los dos guerreros caminaban en dirección recta, había tanto silencio que les hacía incomodar un poco hasta que Po dió el paso que hacía falta para comenzar una charla.

Po: Oye Tigresa, quieres que juguemos a algo?

Tigresa: Está bien

Po: Oohh! Vamos Tigresa no seas mala di que s... espera... dijiste que sí?

Tigresa: Sí, pero que el juego no sea nada tonto o se vaya del límite.

Po: Ok, podemos jugar al "Responde y Pregunta".

Tigresa: Me imagino que el juego está basado en que uno hace una pregunta y el otro responde.

Po: Wow, como lo supiste.- Dijo Po, haciendo rodar los ojos de Tigresa por la obviedad.

Tigresa: Solo... juguemos.

Po: Está bien, yo empiezo, cual es tu color favorito?

Tigresa: El rojo... creo.

Po: ahora te toca preguntarme amí.

Tigresa: Está bien, emmm, cual es tu comida favorita?

Po: Es obvio que la sopa de fideos.

Tigresa: Tienes razón.- Dijo Tigresa entre pequeñas risas.

Po: Me toca...Cual fue el mejor momento de tu vida?- Preguntó Po, para dejarla en seca a la felina que no sabía como responder esa pregunta, pero agarro todo el aire y la valentía que tenía y respondió.

Tigresa: Pues, es algo complejo, creo que el mejor momento fue cuando te eligieron Guerrero Dragón, pero a la vez tambien fue uno de mis peores momentos.- Dijo Tigresa, para dejar confuso al panda que no sabía si sentirse bien o mal.

Po: Explícate mejor, por que no entendí nada.- Dijo Po, para hacer notar un largo suspiro de la felina.

Tigresa: Verás Po, cuando te eligieron como Guerrero Dragón, fue el peor momento por que para lo que me entrené toda mi vida, lo que era mi objetivo principal, se me había "quitado" así como así y en ese momento me sentí frustrada, engañada y enojada, por eso yo te despreciaba al principio.- Dijo Tigresa con las orejas agachadas como señal de tristesa, cosa que tambien dejo un poco mal a Po

Tigresa: Pero a la vez fue el mejor momento, por que de allí conseguí mi primer mejor amigo, mis sentimientos han ido abriendose y dejar de ser tan fría como era antes, me hiciste aprender a reirme, a disfrutar de la vida y por eso es que te valoro mucho Po.- Dijo Tigresa con voz alegre, dejando a Po muy feliz por esa confeción.

Po: Vaya Tigresa, no sabía de eso, pues perdoname, mi intención no fue robarte el titulo del "Guerrero Dragón".- Dijo Po

Tigresa: Descuida Po, con el tiempo me di cuenta que el titulo nunca importo, por eso te quería preguntar si me perdonas de la vez que yo te despreciaba y decía cosas malas de tí.

Po: No tengo porqué perdonarte Tigresa, cualquier persona sentiría lo mismo, ademas, yo nunca me sentí discriminado o algo por el estilo, recuerda que soy tu fan numero uno, sería algo imposible que yo te odie.

Tigresa: Gracias Po, eres lo mejor.- Dijo Tigresa para que sorpresivamente ella abrace a Po, como señal de arrepentimiento y cariño. Los dos estaban sonrojados por tal acto que se separaron al rato, pero eso no significa que el abraso no les haya gustado, ya que los dos pudieron sentir el calor reconfortante de su secreto/a amado/a .

Po: Entonces, ahora como última pregunta, te toca a tí preguntarme a mí.

Tigresa: Ok, te pregunto... Cual es tu mayor sueño?- Dijo Tigresa, para dejar pensando en gran duda al panda que se le ocurrio una respuesta perfecta.

Po: En un futuro tener una pareja y luego tener hijos para formar una familia.- Dijo Po con aires de esperanzas.- Pero por mala suerte ya no quedan pandas, así que quien querría un panda gordo y torpe como yo.- Dijo Po agachando sus orejas tomando una actitud de tristesa, lo cual hizo enojar un poco a Tigresa.

Tigresa: Estas hablando en serio Po? Eres el Guerrero Dragón, aunque ya no queden mas de tu especie, eres una persona muy especal, eres bondadoso, carismatico, consolador y divertido y lo mejor es que sabes cocinar muy bien y eres muy bueno en el Kung Fu, estoy segura que cualquier mujer moriría por tí, ademas... tienes muchas seguidoras... que te aman y.. todo eso.- Dijo Tigresa, pero la última parte la dijo con un tono de tristesa, que Po se vaya con otra chica la dejaba mal, le daban ganas de llorar al pensar eso, por otro lado, Po estaba conmovido por las palabras de Tigresa, nunca la había escuchado hablar así.

Po: Vaya Tigresa, es la primera vez que te escucho decir algo así y la verdad es que me motivo mucho, de echo siempre tuve una chica especial de la que e estado enamorado por mucho tiempo.- Dijo Po, dejando a Tigresa muy triste, ella ya se daba cuenta que la opción de estar con Po sería casi imposible.

Tigresa: Y quien es esa chica?- Pregunto con una tristesa curiosidad la felina.

Po: Pues no lo puedo decir, es secreto, nadie lo sabe y el día que yo le diga a esa chica lo que siento ahí todos se darán cuenta.- Dijo Po haciendo sentir peor a Tigresa ya que su idea de destruir a golpes a esa chica estaba descartada, así que no insistio mas en saber quien era esa chica.

Pero obviamente, no se daba cuenta que esa chica especial que tanto adoraba Po era ella.

Tigresa: Entonces sigamos el camino ya sin interrupciones.- Dijo la fastidiada felina.

Los dos caminaban derecho por el camino de tierra que había, hasta que se toparon con los tres caminos y siguieron el camino de la derecha que antes había dicho Tigresa de seguir.

Los guerreros seguían caminando y en silencio, a decir verdad, eso que había dicho Po había dejado a Tigresa muy pensativa y con un nudo en la garganta.

**[En el Valle de la Paz]**

Mono y Mantis estaban en el restaurante del , lo cual, como siempre había clientela, por suerte estos dos ayudaron con los pedidos, sin descartar que los niños que iban acompañados de sus padres elogiaban e imitaban a los dos guerreros en acción.

Luego de atender todos los clientes pudieron tener un tiempo de charla y lo mas importante para ellos... comida.

Sr. Ping: A que se debía su visita Maestro Mono y Maestro Mantis, puede que sea algo relacionado con el cumpleaños de mi hijo?- Pregunto el Sr. Ping entregandoles dos platos con fideos a los Maestros.

Mono: Está en lo correcto Sr. Ping, venimos a hablar de ello.

Sr. Ping: A decir verdad, Po no vino a saludarme y así yo poder decearle un feliz cumpleaños.

Mantis: Le contaremos el plan Sr. Ping, hemos pensado en hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a su hijo, por lo tanto lo mandamos junto a Tigresa a un Valle a divertirce y ella poder distraerlo hasta la noche, así cuando venga se llevará una gran sorpresa.

Sr. Ping: Está bien, diganme en que puedo ayudar.

Mono: Que tal si organiza la comida? Y si puede tambien decirnos como sería la fiesta perfecta para Po, eso daría buenos puntos.- Dijo Mono tomando un poco de té

Sr. Ping: Está bien, yo me voy a hacer cargo de la comida, pero tendré que cerrar el restaurante por hoy, porque sino me quedo sin ingredientes y sin tiempo.

Mono: Si necesita ayuda con la comida no dude en decirnos, aunque no somos muy buenos cocineros.

Sr. Ping: Gracias, a decir verdad creo que necesitaré a alguno de los dos.- Dijo el Sr. Ping adoptando a una posición pesativa.

Mantis: Que Mono lo ayude, yo iré a organizar las decoraciones y todo lo demas junto a Grulla y Vivora.

Mono: Bien, yo me quedaré, pero Sr. Ping informenos sobre como podría ser la mejor fiesta para Po?

Sr. Ping: Pues obviamente con comida y lo otro podría ser, juegos y bailes, fuegos artificiales y lo mas importante de todos, estar con sus amigos, eso es lo que más le gusta.

Mantis: Y me imagino que regalos le gustan las armas de Kung Fu, figuras de acción y esas cosas verdad?

Sr. Ping: Estás en lo correcto.- Asintió el ganzo.

Mantis: Entonces ahora mismo buscaré a Vivora y a Grulla, ellos saben decorar y armar preparativos muy bien.- Dijo el insecto saliendo de la casa del Sr. Ping

Sr. Ping y Mono: Suerte!- Dijeron al unísono para despedirce del insecto.

Mono: Sr. Ping, como va a cerrar el restaurante ahora si hay muchos clientes?

Sr. Ping: Mira y aprende hijo.- Dijo el ganzo para asomarce por la ventana

Sr: Ping: ¡El Guerrero Dragon está por el puente firmando autografos vayan a por él!

Cuando escucharon al Sr. Ping decir eso automaticamente todos se fueron corriendo de allí, dejando sorprendido a Mono mientras el ganzo cambiaba un cartel de decir "Abierto" a "Cerrado".

Mono: Así que se aprovecha un poco de que su hijo es el Guerrero Dragon eh?- Dijo el primate entre risas

Sr. Ping: Jeje, puede que sí, pero ahora, enfoquemonos en el trabajo.

**Aquí termina el capítulo 3 de esta pequeña historia, disculpen si todavía no aparecieron los dos personajes misteriosos pero necesitaba volver un poco al Valle de la Paz para que sepan como van las cosas por allí, pero les prometo que en el proximo capitulo van a "aparecer".**

**Respuestas de Reviews:**

**TiPofanforever: **Deberas esperar un capítulo mas, si ese Shifu picaron, en la mayoría de las historias lo hacen en contra de la relacion, así que le di un toque de dulcura, jeje.

**Leonar kenway: **Gracias, es un elogio que me digas que soy bueno con escenas TiPo, ojala que te haya gustado el capítulo.

**AlienHeart1915: **El ejercito se avecina por las dudas, hay que unir tropas, pasando al otro tema, tendrás que aguantarte a otro delicioso capítulo.

**Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo, trataré de subir mucho mas seguido. Recuerden, dejen review, denle a follow y a favorite les agradecería mucho. Si quieren aportar ideas para el fic yo las espero con las puertas abiertas.**

**Sin nada mas que decir, se despide:**

**CrWolf**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a mis sensuales lectores, disculpen por no actualizar (hace 1 mes aproximadamete, ultimamente no ando muy motivado ya que, no tengo tiempo para casi nada y el poco tiempo que tengo para divertirme y/o entretenerme, es juego a un juego que empece a jugando hace 2 semanas, y no es nada mas ni nada menos que el League of Legends.**

**Tambien quiero decir que ni siquiera tenia tiempo para leer otras historias y no tenía muchas ideas en mente.**

**Por suerte, algo se me ocurrió en mi pequeño cerebro para poder hacer el capítulo 4 de esta historia.**

**Pero como ustedes vinieron por un capítulo dejaré de hablar.**

**Capítulo 4**

Estaba un panda y una tigresa caminando por el bosque, lo cual los dos van a una dirección, El Valle de la Luna, para suerte de los dos, hace diez minutos habían tomado un descanso, o mejor dicho, Tigresa paró para que Po descance.

Luego de poder tomado un poco de aire y "relajar los pies", Po había echo una confeción, que mataba de curiosidad a la felina (La curiosidad mató al gato). Pero lamentablemente esta curiosidad tambien era tristesa, por que ella creía que no podría llegar a nada con Po, ya que el tendría a una chica más linda, más fuerte, en otras palabras, mejor que ella.

Esas torturas mentales que traía Tigresa eran de lo peor, pero ella sabía que preguntar mucho sería sospechoso e irrespetuoso ya que no le daría privacidad al panda.

Por suerte, Tigresa se pudo sacar en mente, o almenos un poco, esas preguntas que tenía metidas en la cabeza. Por otro lado ( Y sorprendentemente ) Po estaba callado, mirando el suelo mientras caminaba, al parecer su concentracion en ese momento no existía.

Tigresa caminaba en delantera y escucho un ruido y luego un grito sorpresivo de dolor, ella se dió la vuelta para revisar de que no hayan enemigos, pero solo pudo ver a un panda que se había chocado con su cabeza contra una rama de un árbol.

Tigresa: Y ahora que te pasó?

Po: No estaba prestando atención... Me choqué la cabeza contra una rama grande de ese árbol.- Dijo Po señalando al árbol como si el arbol hubiera tenido la culpa.

Tigresa: Entonces que quieres que haga? Que regañe el árbol?.- Dijo Tigresa con sarcasmo.

Po:Ja... ja...ja

Tigresa: Vamos levántate que tenemos que seguir por el camino para llegar al Valle.

Po: Está bien.- Dijo el panda levantandoce del suelo y sobandoce un poco la cabeza.

Los dos siguieron para retomar su camino. Ya había pasado un rato largo desde que se habían ido del Valle de la Paz, estaban los dos callados.

Ellos ya habían pasado hace un par de minutos por el camino de la derecha que indicaba en el mapa.

Po: Cuanto crées que falta Tigresa?

Tigresa: Creo que unos 20 o 25 minutos.- Dijo Tigresa, donde luego se pudo escuchar un bufido por parte de Po y la felina sonrió ante tal molestia del panda.

Po: No aguanto más, quiero conocer ya la aldea, comer y hacer muchas cosas divertidas.- Dijo el Guerrero Dragon, que estaba más entuciasmado que nunca.

Tigresa: Si, yo tambien tengo ancias de conocer la aldea.

Po: Tendríamos que organizar que vamos a hacer.

Tigresa: Por que lo dices?

Po: Por que los dos tenemos gustos diferentes, dudo mucho que te guste comer y participar en juegos y esas cosas a las que tu llamas "Infantiles".

Tigresa: Oooh vamos Po, que podría salir mal? Sería como llevar a un bebe a divertirce.- Dijo Tigresa sonriendole al panda.

Po: Sii, puede que... Oye, no soy un bebe!- Dijo el fastidiado panda.

Tigresa: Es una forma de decir Po, no te enojes.

En ese momento Po iba a decir algo pero el ruido de un arbusto moviendoce lo interrumpió y rapidamente puso en alerta a la felina que, también atentamente, protegía a su panda.

Tigresa: Quién anda ahí, muestrece ahora mismo o tomaremos medidas drásticas.- Amenazó la felina en pose de lucha.

Personaje misterioso: Por favor no me hagan daño solo estaba recolectando frutos.- Dijo la silueta misteriosa que estaba detras del arbusto.

Pero la voz de la silueta les sonaba muy familiar.

Tigresa: Muestrate ahora!- Continuó la felina con su misma pose de batalla.

Po: Sí, sal ahora o te enfrentaras a la Maestra Tigresa y al barbaro Guerrero Dragon.

Personaje misterioso: Maestra Tigresa? Po?- Dijo la silueta, que al parecer conocia a los dos guerreros, así que decidió salir y por sorpresa para los dos guerreros del palacio de jade era una persona que conocían muy bien.

Po: Song?!- Dijo Po muy emocionado.

Song: Hola P.- La felina no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que el panda la había arrasado con un abrazo.

Po: Tanto tiempo Song, te he echado de menos.- Dijo el panda que todavía no se separaba del abrazo. Además, había otra felina atrás de ellos que estaba gruñendo a lo bajo. Ya que su enemiga, la que se quería llevar a Po y la que lo engaño estaba al frente de ella, y peor aún, abrazando a su panda.

Song: Yo tambien Po.- Dijo la leopardo para separarce del abrazo.

Song: Hola a tí tambien Tigresa.-

Tigresa: Mnn Hola.- Dijo la tigre con un mal humor gigantezco. (Aviso: A Tigresa le habían contado de que Song es buena y tambien mencionaron del beso de Po y Song)

Po: Que hacías aquí Song? Donde estan las Damas de la Sombra?

Song: Pues... estaba recolectando frutos para mi casa, que en realidad eran moras, pero no encontré ninguna. Por el tema de las Damas de la Sombra, se dispersaron, cada uno hace su vida como quiera, en pocas palabras el grupo se extingió, las únicas con las que tengo contacto son con las gemelas que viven en la misma aldea en la que vivo yo.

Po: Wow, no sabía que se habían separado, pero por suerte tienes una vida normal, o no?

Song: Claro que sí, en la aldea donde vivo es lo mejor, hay muchas cosas, hay trabajo, seguridad y amor.- Dijo la felina sonrojandoce en lo último, cosa que hizo enojar un poco a Tigresa que estaba atrás con los brasos cruzados.

Po: Y como se llama la aldea donde vives?

Song: Es en realidad un valle, es el Valle de la Luna.- Dijo Song para dejar impactados a los dos guerreros, pero digamos que eso hizo enojar más a Tigresa ya que estarían todo el camino con ella y todo el día con ella.

Po: Vaya, que curioso, justo nosotros nos dirigiamos para alla para pasar el día, dicen que hay un festival o algo así.

Song: En serio! Fantastico, podremos pasar el día todos juntos.

Tigresa: _Lamentablemente sí!- _Pensó Tigresa enojada

Po: Entonces, vamos todos.

Las dos felinas y el panda caminaron hacia la dirección para llegar al Valle de la Luna, donde Po se había adelantado de ellas un poco cosa que Tigresa aprovechó el hablarle a Song.

Tigresa: Oye Song, te quiero advertir algo.- Dijo la felina con un semblante serio.

Song: Que sucede Tigresa?

Tigresa: Te tengo que decir de que hoy es el cumple años de Po, pero no le tienes que decir nada, ya que tenemos preparado una sorpresa en el Valle de la Paz, por eso lo traigo a pasar el día aquí, el piensa de que nos olvidamos de su cumpleaños y lamentablemente, te tenemos que invitar al cumpleaños de Po, ya que eres su amiga.- Dijo Tigresa, lamentandoce en sus adentros por decir semejante tontería, o almenos, eso era para ella.

Song: Es el cumpleaños de Po! Vaya, no sabía, está bien, pero por que dijiste lamentablemente?- Dijo Song con un tono triste, ya que la ponía triste que la rechacen de esa manera.

Tigresa: Mira, ire al grano, si tu intencion es robar a mi panda te conviene dejar de hacerlo si no quieres terminar es estado vegetal por cortecía mía, no hagas ningun gesto de amor hacia el por que te cortare las manos, me entiendies?- Dijo Tigresa, haciendo poner los pelos de punta a Song, pero luego esta se rió.

Song: Jajaja, en serio crées que quiero que Po sea mi pareja y "robartelo"?

Tigresa: Pues por las cosas que haces, sí!

Song: Jaja, estas equivocada Tigresa, Po es mi mejor amigo, no tengo ninguna relacion amorosa con el, también se que estas enamorada de el y no me metería con tigo y ademas... tengo esposo.

Tigresa: Menos mal... Que?! Tienes esposo?!.- Dijo tigresa que se había sorprendido por la confeción de la leopardo de las nieves.

Song: Claro que sí, tambien es un leopardo de las nieves como yo.

Tigresa: Entonces que suerte que tengo yo y tu tambien.

Song: Por que lo dices?

Tigresa: Por que tu no te opondrías a mi relacion con Po, pero el tema es que todavía no le he dicho lo que siento y tambien tienes suerte de tener un esposo.

Song: Mmmnnn, Tigresa, te puedo preguntar algo?

Tigresa: Está bien, pregúntame.

Song: Crées en el amor?- Preguntó la felina para dejar confundida a Tigresa.

Tigresa: Que clase de pregunta es esa? No entiendo.

Song: Crées en que algun día tendrás una pareja, vivir momentos felices con tu pareja, amarce, posiblemente tener hijos, ser madre.

Tigresa: A decir verdad es que nunca pensé en que tendría un esposo y menos en ser madre, tu sabes que no es mi fuerte, no me vería de madre, sería pésima.

Song: No digas eso Tigresa, serías buena esposa y madre por que tu corazón quiere proteger a tus seres que amas y eso me demostraste recién diciendo de que no me hacerque a "tu panda".- Dijo Song entre pequeñas risas.

Tigresa: Tienes razón Song, por primera vez, gracias.

Song: De nada, es un honor poder hablar con la maestra Tigresa.- Dijo Song, lo cual Tigresa respondió con una sonrisa.

De repente Po se acercó a las felinas ya que estuvo adelantado por un buen rato.

Po: De que hablaban chicas?

Song: Cosas de chicas Po, no te podemos decir.

Po: Está bien, solo les quería preguntar si falta poco.

Song: Creo que entr minutos llegamos, así que no te preocupes.

Po: Está bien, pero estoy ancioso, quiero probar la comida de allí.

Song: Estas de suerte por que la comida de ahi es exquicita.- Dijo Song para dejar a Po con agua en la boca.

Tigresa: Song, el valle es grande o pequeño?

Song: Pues, al ser llamado Valle se supone que es grande, pero no es tan grande como el Valle de la Paz.

Tigresa: Ok, entonces ojalá la pasemos bien.- Dijo Tigresa, haciendoce una idea de como sería el Valle de la Luna.

Song: Eso sin duda alguna, creo que los festivales de allí son hermosos.

Po: Y tambien tienen mucha comida?- Dijo Po con una cara de placer extremo y con la lengua afuera como si estubiera saboreando miles de tipos de comida. Mientras las dos felinas reían por la comportación del hambriendo panda.

Song: Si Po, hay mucha comida, donde tambíen estara mi esposo cocinando en el festival.

Po: Esposo?! Tienes esposo?!- Pregunto el muy exaltado panda.

Song: Si, es un leopardo de las nieves como yo.

Po: Pues que bien por tí, me alegro mucho de que estes con alguien, hace cuanto estan comprometidos?

Song: Mas o menos casi un año.

Tigresa: Y todavía no han pensado en tener un hijo?- Dijo Tigresa con curiosidad, ya que ella creía que cuando una pareja entraba en matrimonio tenía como primer objetivo tener hijos.

Song: Pues... no aún, aunque me gustaría tener un hijo o una hija.- Dijo Song, que estaba un poco sonrojada.

Po: Barbaro, así sería como el Tío Po, enseñandole historias asombrosas y jugar con figuras de acción y muchas cosas más.- Dijo Po imaginandoce cuidando a un niño.

Song: Jajaja, sin duda alguna serías un gran tío.- Dijo Song, mientras Tigresa en ese mismo instante pensó como sería tener un hijo/a con Po, sin dudas sería algo divertido y hermoso, pero ella todavía no se veía como una madre aunque creía que con el tiempo podía aprender a ser una gran madre.

Po: Miren allí!.- Señaló Po- Ese es el Valle de la Luna?.- Preguntó Po mientras se podía observar muchas casas y edificios (y todas esas cosas que tendría un valle).

Song: Estas en lo correcto Po, Bienvenidos al Valle de la Luna

**Fin del Capítulo 4**

**Que les pareció, bueno o malo?**

**En la historia quería ser original con Song, ya saben, que Tigresa y Song no sean enemigas, que Song no sufra o algo por el estilo y tenga una vida normal.**

**Obviamente, el 2 personaje "desconocido" es el esposo de Song, lo cual no se que nombre ponerle así que cualquier sugerencia de nombre es bienvenida.**

**Ahora responderé a los reviews del capítulo 3:**

**Leonard Kenway: **Me alegro que te guste mi historia, se que no actualizo seguido, pero cuando hago un capítulo, doy todo mi esfuerzo. Por otro lado, tu idea me parece genial, lo cual la modificare para que coordine con la historia y será algo así como en el final.

**AlienHeart1915:** Disculpa por demorar, tengo problemas personales muy seguidos que me dificultan tener tiempo de ocio y descanzo.

**David Chacon:** Está bien, pero me parece que "En busca de la Oscuridad eterna" puede caerme mal xD. A lo que me refiero, no puedo soportar ver a otro con Tigresa sin que sea Po o que por lo menos, finalmente esté con Po, esas historias me duelen en el corazon, jejeje.

**Master Skirrel:** No lo puedo creer que uno de mis autores favoritos lea mi historia, en serio, es un honor xD. Gracias por tu review, en un principio siempre quise que la historia sea así, que provoquen esos sentimientos hermosos de meterte adentro de la historia. Ojalá sigas leyendo mi fic y tambien ojalá que retomes las historias "Retos de Po y Tigresa" y "Hermandad, Amistad o Amor" que me encantaron. Y por último, el toque sexual en la historia, lamentablemete estará ausente, no se escribir cuando dos tienen relaciones, aunque probablemente intente en alguna historia nueva que se ocurra.

**Britani:** Gracias, aquí tienes el capítulo 4, disculpa por las demoras y tambien gracias por el cumplido hacia la historia :D

**Acuerdence de dejar en review de opiniones, ideas y (el nombre del esposo de Song) que podre responderlos a todos :D**

**Sin nada mas que decir, se despide con un gran saludo hacia sus lectores.**

**CrWolf**


	5. Chapter 5

**{}Hola a todos mis seguidores de esta exquisita y adorable historia, hoy en el capítulo 5, como les prometí va a aparecer el esposo de Song y estuve viendo que nombre ponerle a este, y había uno que me gustó (Obvio, ahora no lo digo para no arruinarles la lectura xD).**

**Por otra parte, a los que me enviaron solicitud de amistad en el League of Legends los acepté, pero no se quién es quién, así que si pueden, dejen un review diciendo su nombre de Lol.**

**Tambien me gustaría comentarles que más o menos a fines de esta historia, les preguntare una cosa que puede ser importante para mi "pequeña carrera fanfictionera" (Todo eso será sorpresa xD).**

**Sin nada más que decirles, aquí esta su capitulito emoxito **

**Capítulo 5**

En el capítulo anterior...

Po: Miren allí!.- Señaló Po- Ese es el Valle de la Luna?.- Preguntó Po mientras se podía observar muchas casas y edificios (y todas esas cosas que tendría un valle).

Song: Estas en lo correcto Po, Bienvenidos al Valle de la Luna

Tigresa: Wow! Nada mal, es bastante bonito este Valle, y al parecer ya estan terminando con las preparaciones para el evento.

Song: Exactamente, seguro faltarán unos treinta minutos para que terminen de organizar todo.

Po: Y podre comer muchas cosas.- Dijo Po, que estaba con su lengua afuera, como si estuviera saboreando el aire.

Tigresa: Ya deja de pensar en comida Po.- Dijo Tigresa pegandole una ligera cachetada en la nuca ( Parte trasera del cuello ).

Po: Es que es inevitable, esos sabores exoticos, dá hambre de tan solo pensar en esos bocadillos.- Dijo Po, lamiendoce los labios, haciendo que Tigresa mueva la cabeza negativamente con una ligera sonrisa.

Tigresa: A todo esto, por que hay un festival hoy? A lo que me refiero, cuál es la causa?

Song: Se supone que hoy hay luna llena y los días que hay luna llena hay festivales, por eso el Valle se llama así, pero obvio, el nombre que tiene es por una leyenda, la cual no me acuerdo, que provablemente la cuenten en el festival.

Po: Entonces... ahora que hacemos?

Song: Si quieren les muestro el Valle, total tenemos tiempo hasta que se inicie el festival

Tigresa: Me parece bien

Po: Amí tambien, pero donde dejaré mi mochila, está bastante pesada.- Dijo Po, acomodandoce la mochila, haciendo un gesto de cansancio.

Song: Entonces la puedes dejar en mi casa, no queda muy lejos de aquí

Po: Gracias Song.

Song: De nada Po

Y así es como este trío se dirijía a la casa de Song, lo cual, como dijo ella no quedaba muy lejos, estaba a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban. Cuando llegaron, Po y Tigresa quedaron sorprendidos por la bonita casa que tenía Song. La casa era de dos pisos, tenía 2 dormitorios, dos baños, una cocina grande, una gran sala de estar ( O living, como quieran decirle ) y tambien había un lindo y cómodo comedor, donde Song podía disfrutar junto a su marido, los platillos que hacía su esposo.

Po: Wow Song, no dejas de sorprenderme, que hermosa casa, y eso que no es un palacio, reluce como tal.

Song: Jejeje, gracias Po, de echo, nos costó mucho conseguir la casa, ya que no encontrabamos la casa perfecta para mi esposo y yo, pero apareció esta casa y decidimos comprarla.

Tigresa: Amí tambien me gusta mucho, sería muy lindo vivir en una casa así, es tipica casa de familia, donde todo es tranquilo y bonito.

Song: Lo mismo pienso Tigresa, es el hogar ideal para una familia, donde tal vez tu tambien puedas tener una.- Dijo Song, refiriendoce al tema de la familia y a la casa, cosa que con el tema de la familia hizo sonrojar a Tigresa, pero por suerte para ella no pudo ser visible por su pelaje.

Po: Song, donde puedo dejar mi mochila?

Song: Dejala en esa esquína vacía.- Dijo Song señalando una esquina donde Po fue a colocar su pesada mochila.

Tigresa: Déjame preguntarte Po, por millonésima vez... Por que llevas una mochila tan grande para un viaje de menos de un dia?

Po: Siempre se necesitan cosas por las dudas Tigresa, el mundo te puede preparar sorpresas, y yo quiero estar preparado.- Dijo Po con grán confianza, haciendo de que Tigresa rodara sus ojos.

Song: Entonces... vamos a dar una vuelta?

Po: Vámos!.- Dijo el panda entuciasmado por conocer el Valle de la Luna

Los tres amados personajes emprendieron a una caminata para poder conocer el Valle que los rodeaba y al parecer a Tigresa y a Po les estaba gustando cada vez más.

Las esculturas, las decoraciones, los habitantes, los negocios y el bello paisaje que los rodeaba, eran grandes dotes de este lugar. Como paisaje se podía apreciar todo el bosque lleno de árboles y muchas montañas rodeando el Valle, las cuales en su punto alto había nieve.

Los dos guerreros y la ex-guerrera pasaron por un lugar donde habían varios niños jugando con figuras de acción, que por lo visto eran de los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragón. Esto emocionó mucho a Po, ya que su actitud "infantil" como decía Tigresa, había sido reactivada, por que este fue hacia los niños para ver si podía jugar con ellos.

Po: Oigan, esas son las figuras de acción de los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragón versión limitada?- Preguntó el anscioso panda

Conejo: Si, pero no las puedes tocar- Dijo el conejo que no apartaba de vista a las figuras de accion con la que jugaba con sus amigos, un zorro pequeño y una pequeña lince.

Po: Por favorcito, y les firmo unos autografos!.

Zorro: Autografos? Eres algun famoso?- Dijo el zorro que nunca habían mirado a Po, solo a sus figuras de acción.

Po: Están jugando con migo y no saben quién soy?!- Dijo con asombro el panda.

Lince: Que nosotros estamos jugando con... co...con- Dijo la Lince, pero no pudo terminar ya que ella fue la unica en mirar al panda y cuando lo miró se pudo dar cuenta perfectamente quien era, cosa que no pudo terminar su frase.

Zorro: Que pasa Shia, por que no haaa...blas.- Dijo el zorro para quedar realmente impresionado.

Conejo: Que les pasa a ustedes dos, pareciera que estuvieran viendo a su idolo de toda su vida.- Dijo el pequeño conejo intrigado por la actitud de sus amigos, lo que ellos respondieron fue señalar a la persona que le hablaba que estaba atrás de el. El conejo se dio vuelta y de tanta emoción se desmayo.

Shian: No lo puedo creer, es el Guerrero Dragón!.- Dijo la lince que tenía los ojos como platos.

Zorro: Mi nombre es Yeng señor.- Dijo el zorro haciendo una reverencia rapida por su impreción.

Po: Un gusto niños, ahora, puedo ver las figuras?

Shian: Claro que si señor!- Dijo la felina extendiendole sus figuras.

Po: No me digan señor, diganme Po.

Yeng: Está bien, Po

Luego de pasar unos 15 minutos jugando con los niños y las dos felinas, que se tuvieron que quedar a esperar los juegos infantiles de Po como si fueran dos madres que sacan a jugar a sus hijos mientras los esperan para cuando termine.

Po se despidió de los niños, prometiendoles que algún día jugarían de nuevo y Po traería sus muñecos tambien, lamentablemente para el conejo que estuvo inconciente, se despertó cuando Po se había ido, que por lo tanto sus dos amigos tuvieron que mentirle para no herir los deseos de su amigo.

Tigresa: Ya estaba artandome de esperarte Po.- Dijo Tigresa con un tono divertido.

Po: Solo fue una pequeña batalla epica, donde el bárbaro guerrero dragón derrota a "Los mil soldados de titanio".- Dijo Po con una pose heróica, cosa que hizo que Tigresa ruede sus ojos, pero de todas formas, amaba cuando su panda se ponía así, podía demostrar lo niño que sigue siendo y tambien es divertido y tierno.

Song: Bien, entonces podemos retomar el paseo?

Po: Claro!

Song: Que tal si vamos por los puestos de comida? Creo que deben estar cocinando para más tarde.

Tigresa: Creo que sería lo mejor, para que podamos decidir ahora que poder comer en el festival.

Po: Tienes razón Tigresa, que esperamos? Vámos

Y los tres fueron metiendoce por dentro del valle para poder ver que puestos de comida había, pero cuando llegarían se darían un gran susto.

Leopardo: Heeyy! Song!.- Grito un leopardo que no se podía distinguir, así que se acercaron, Tigresa y Po se alarmaron mucho.

Po: No puede ser!

Tigresa: Es!

Po: Tai Long!.- Dijo Po, alarmado, pero con una pose de batalla, donde Tigresa estaba tambien es su pose de batalla.

Leopardo: Que?! Tai Long está aquí?!.- Se desesperó el Leopardo y fue hacia donde estaba Song y la abrazó.

Leopardo: Song, no te quiero asustar pero tal vez Tai Long... Tai Long este en el Valle (Simpsons please).- Dijo el asustado leopardo para que luego Song se lleve la palma de su mano a la cara de toda la confución.

Song: No Yie, solo que te han confundido con el, eres un poco parecido.

Tigresa y Po: Yie?

Song: Si, mi esposo, todos les decimos Yie, pero su nombre es Yieng Xian, así que.. Yie, te presento a mis amigos, Po, el guerrero dragon y La maestra Tigresa.

Yie: Es un honor estar a su precencia maestros.- Dijo el felino haciendo una reverencia.

Po: No importa Yie, discúlpanos por equivocarnos de que eras Tai Long.- Dijo el avergonsado panda.

Yie: No hace falta pedir disculpas Guerrero Dragón.

Po: No hace falta que seas formal, solo dinos Po y Tigresa.

Tigresa: Tiene razón Po, no hace falta ser formal.

Yie: Está bien, entonces... Que hacen aquí Po?

Po: Pues, Tigresa quería venir aquí y ella me invito ir.

Yie: Oooh, ya veo, entonces eso significa que estan ena...- Pero el leopardo no pudo terminar su oración por que su esposa le había pegado por atrás para que no arruine nada.

Song: Ssshh, todavía no lo son.- Le susurro Song.

Yie: Oooh, está bien.- Le respondió Yie en susurro también.

Yie: Pues, es un gusto que esten aquí, así podrán dar un veredicto de la comida que prepararé hoy.

Po: En serio?! Song nos había contado sobre de que sabías cocinar. Que comida cocinas?

Yie: Pues, cocino muchos tipos de platillos, ya que antes de conocer a Song, viajaba por el mundo descrubriendo nuevos sabores, nuevas recetas para poder hacerlas visibles al mundo, ya he viajado por mas de 19 países.- Dijo el leopardo dejando asombrado al panda, ya que el podía intuir que Yie era un amante de la cocina, incluso puede que sea mucho más que su padre.

Po: Entonces no quiero esperar más para probar la comida que haces, además si quires te puedo ayudar.- Dijo el panda emocionado.

Yie: Por que no? Sabes cocinar?

Tigresa: Si, es un gran cocinero.

Song: Tigresa tiene razón, cocina muy bien.

Po: Gracias por los cumplidos.- Dijo Po, que estaba avergonsado y sonrojado.

Yie: Entonces mucho mejor. Song, fuiste a recolectar las frutas que te pedí?- Dijo el leopardo para dejar sorprendida a su esposa.

Song: Cierto! Las frutas, me distraje cuando ellos aparecieron, me olvide de buscarlas.

Tigresa: Si quieren podemos ir nosotras mientras ustedes cocinan y esas cosas.

Yie: Es una buena idea, vamos Po, hay comida esperando ser cocinada.- Dijo el leopardo para retirarce con el panda.

Tigresa: Algo me dice que se van a llevar muy bien.- Dijo la tigre mirando como Yie y Po se iban.

Song: Jeje, tienes razón.- Dijo la leopardo que sonreia ante la comparación que había echo su amiga.

Tigresa: Una pregunta, Que frutas tendremos que recolectar?

Song: Pues aquí tengo una lista, pero lo primero que tendremos que recolectar son moras.

Tigresa: Entonces... Manos a la obra.

**Fín del capítulo**

**Que les pareció el capítulo, amí me gusto, ojalá que a ustedes tambien por que tenía que encontrar alguna idea en mi cabeza xD.**

**Debo decir que los nombres no tienen significado alguno ya que los invente yo, excepto que alguno sea real xD.**

**Sé que algunos dejaron el nombre que podría tener el esposo de Song, y para no desilucionarlos, trate de "unirlos" a sus propuestas.**

**Y también quiero decir que varios querían que el esposo de Song sea Tai Long, pero no podré a Tai Long en esta historia, ya que se mezclarían mucho mis ideas que tenía, la ideología de esta historia es que sea original, y no que sea como otras que ya son muy vistas por otros escritores.**

**Pero ahora, viene la sección de responder los reviews:**

**Leonard Kenway: **Agradezco tus comentarios a mi historia. Por tu otra idea, de que Tigresa y Po tengan hijos de tigres albinos, o trigres de bengala blanco, que si los conozco, pero lamentablemente, amí se me ocurrio en un momento pero debo decirte que esta historia tiene el tiempo presente, cosa que no voy a hacer un prólogo diciendo que tienen hijos, cosa que tiene algo que ver con la idea que voy a proponer al final de esta historia. Y también, ami me encantan los tigres blancos, pero me gustaría ser mas original ya que muchos hacen que Tigresa y Po tengan hijos así.

Pero, terminandote de contestar, gracias por las ideas.

**AlienHeart1915: **Gracias, la idea de Song ya la venía pensando desde hace rato.

**Nalaks: **Gracias por tu review, sin duda, me gusto bastante, algo me dice que seras una fiel seguidor/a, se que mucha gente también creyó eso, de que iba a ser un One-Shot, pero es algo así como una mini historia y me alegra de que este en el rumbo que quería que vaya.

**TiPofanforever: **Estas perdonado por no dejar el review xD. Lo sé, es bueno que sean amigas.

**MasterSkirrel: **Jeje,se que podría ser interesante ese tema de los celos, pero si sacaria al esposo de Song y Tigresa estaría celosa de Song y viceversa sería muy laaargo y complicado hacer la historia. Agradezco tu review

**Holi: **Como has leído, no es Tai Long.

**Javier 300: **No, no es Tai Long :)

**Bueno... sin nada más que responder ni decir.**

**Se despide CrWolf**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos, como les va en su vida? Ojalá que bien, ultimamente estuve viendo un par de fics de Kung Fu Panda que la verdad, es que me encantaron. Traté de poder armar alguna idea para esta corta historia.**

**Por mi mente tambien me acordaba del sentido del fic ( El compleaños de Po ) y no lo estuve tomando muy en cuenta en estos capítulos, o por lo menos desme mi punto de vista. Trataré de hacerlo más visible, pero estoy seguro que el 93% de los que siguen esta historia quieren TiPo, y los que pertenecen al 7% son por que estan por el título xD.**

**Y actualmente estoy escuchando música, lo cual es una muy buena forma de conseguir ideas imaginando cosas, creanme, es muy útil. Cuando piensas en algo con una determinada música, entras en un mundo diferente, donde la imaginación manda y te dejas fluir por esas escenas imaginadas.**

**Pero como sé que no quieren ver frases mias cursis, e aquí el sexto capítulo.**

**Capítulo 6**

Eran las 3:30 de la tarde, donde nuestro grupo se había dividido para hacer unas tareas. Yie y Po iban a cocinar, y Song y Tigresa a recolectar y comprar frutas y algún otro alimento.

Las dos felinas estaban buscando moras por el bosque que, según Song, faltaba muy poco para llegar al arbusto. Cuando llegaron al arbusto Tigresa le contó todo sobre la preparación del cumpleaños de Po.

Song: Es una gran idea, ya que a el le encantan las sorpresas, seguro se pondrá muy felíz.

Tigresa: Lo sé, pero como todavía no sabe, crée que olvidamos su cumpleaños, cosa que lo pone triste y me preocupa.

Song: Te preocupas?- Pregunto curiosamente la leopardo para que Tigresa se sobresalte por lo que dijo y terminar un poco sonrojada.

Tigresa: Emm.. sí... tu ya sabes... somos muy... amigos.

Song: Si fueran amigos no te pondrías tan nerviosa.- Dijo Song, queriendo que su amiga felina escupa sus sentimientos de una vez.

Tigresa: No estoy nerviosa, es solo... la situación.- Dijo la confiada Tigresa.

Song: No te creo, si no me dices que pasa entre ustedes dos no pararé de molestarte.- Dijo Song haciendo que Tigresa haga un notable bufido de derrota.

Tigresa: Bien, últimamente me e sentido rara.

Song: Rara? De que forma?

Tigresa: Cuando... cuando estoy con Po, me pongo nerviosa y mi corazón acelera hasta mas no poder, cuando estamos en una batalla o almenos en un entrenamiento tengo esa impotencia de protegerlo de todo, y como dije antes de que me pongo nerviosa cuando estoy cerca de el, es raro, por que cuando estoy alejada tengo la necesitad de estar cerca.- Dijo la felina con rayas para dejar a su amiga perpleja, ella creia que Tigresa podría decir un par de palabras de sus sentimientos, pero todo pasó al revéz, ella abrió todos sus sentimientos.

Song: Y me imagino que buscas una respuesta a ese problema, verdad?.

Tigresa: Sí, esta enfermedad me estubo torturando desde hace mucho tiempo.

Song: Bueno, para aclarar tus dudas, es cierto que esto te tortura, pero esto no es una enfermedad.

Tigresa: Si no es una enfermedad, que es entonces?

Song: Lo más común del mundo. Amor, sientes amor hacia Po, algo conecto en tu cabeza que no dejas de pensar en otra cosa que no sea en el, en estar con el.- Dijo Song, para dejar pasmada a su amiga, sonrojandoce hasta no poder mas.

Tigresa: Yo... enamorada... de Po, es imposible!

Song: Primero, si no me crées compruebalo tú misma y Segundo, por que es imposible?

Tigresa: Yo... no se... nunca estuve enamorada. Además, si yo estuviera enamorada de el, seguro no me correspodería.

Song: Por que no te correspondería?!

Tigresa: El es amable, humilde, tiene un gran título, bondadoso, tierno, ama a los niños y sabe cocinar, en cambio yo, soy fría, no soy tierna, no soy muy buena con los niños, no se cocinar, y me confunden con un hombre.- Dijo Tigresa, la cual sus propias palabras de dolían, pero no más que el puño de Song en su cara – Auch! Eso duele.

Song: Eres tonta o que? En verdad piensas eso de como eres?- Dijo Song para que Tigresa asintiera – Pero Tigresa, tu eres amable, protectora, una gran lider, eres la mejor maestra del Kung Fu, solo eres fría con personas que no conoces o tienes un mal precentimiento sobre ellas, eres hermosa, tienes unos ojos bellisimos, un cuerpo y un pelaje para envidiar, ademas, como frutilla en el postre, eres su idola, el es tu fan número uno.- Dijo la leopardo para animar a su amiga.

Tigresa: Y como sabes de esas cosas?

Song: Por que todo el tiempo, Po pasaba hablando de tí, no paraba de repetir que eras la mejor guerrera de toda China, que las pocas veces que sonreías lo hacías babear y tantas cosas que no me acuerdo.- Dijo Song para que el corazón de su amiga Tigre se ilumine de una manera gigante.

Tigresa: Yo... no sabía eso.- Dijo Tigresa poniendo su mano en su pecho, donde se concontraba el lugar del corazón, aquellas palabras la habían echo sentir muy bien.

Song: También, Po me conto por una carta de que habías cuidado de un pequeño niño ganzo, según el, tenias un instinto materno increible asi que si eres buena con los niños.- Dijo Song, la cual hizo que Tigresa sonriera ante tal comentario.

Tigresa: Sin duda es el amor de mi vida.- Dijo inconcientemente la felina con un suspiro.

Song: Ves, te dije que estabas enamorada.- Dijo Song para dejar exaltada a la felina con un gran sonrojo.

Tigresa: Solo... solo recolectemos las moras y ya.

Y es así como las dos felinas se pusieron a recolectar las moras que decían en la lista que llevaba Song.

Por otro lado, en el Valle se encontraban Po y Yie haciendo un par de cosas en la cocina y organizando todo para cuando traigan los alimentos para poder cocinar. Luego de organizar todo, los dos estaban charlando sobre temas diversos pero Yie, toco un tema muy especial del que hablaron las dos felinas.

Yie: Ya que me has contado mas o menos toda tu vida, algo me dice que tú y Tigresa serían una gran pareja.- Dijo el leopardo para hacer sonrojan al panda.

Po: P... por que lo dices?

Yie: No lo se, se llevan muy bien, los dos se protejen entre ustedes, su amistad es mas que solo amistad de amigos o de mejores amigos, algo me dice que está llegando al otro extremo.

Po: Espera, crées que estamos enamorados?!.

Yie: Analizando por como los veo y lo que me has contado... Sí.- Dijo el confiado leopardo

Po: Bueno, yo la verdad... es que mis sentimienos hacia ella son de amor y los admito, pero yo se que ella me rechazaría y no quiero que nuesta amistad se rompa por una tonta propuesta de amor.

Yie: Vamos Po, yo se que ella siente lo mismo, ademas, si por de poca casualidad ella te rechaza dudo muchísimo que su amistad se quiebre, obvio, tal vez sufras un poquito, pero lo mas probable es que ella diga que sí.

Po: Hablas en serio?

Yie: Claro que sí, tienes todas las cualidades para ser un gran candidato para ser la pareja de una hermosa mujer, y no te atrevas a hablar sobre el tema de tu físico. Se supone que el amor esta por dentro no por fuera, ademas, ningun panda en la historia fue de un físico formidable o flaco. Eso está en tus genes de tu especie.

Po: Buen punto, entonces, crées que hayan posibilidades de que ella me corresponda?

Yie: Claro que las hay, y muchas.

Po: Gracias Yie, de esta hora que te conozco ya me caes super genial.

Yie: Lo mismo digo Po, y eso que creí que serias de esos maestros de mucho protocolo y super serios que no se divierten con nada, jejeje.

Po: Pues soy lo contrario a eso.- Dijo con una sonrisa el panda.

Yie: Y desde cuando conoces a Tigresa?

Po: Pues, mas o menos desde que tenía 10 años y amaba el Kung Fu, fuí a ver torneos y allí estaba ella, ganando torneos a los adultos, de ahí empecé a ser su fan.- Dijo Po recordando con nostalgia aquellos tiempos donde no conocia en persona a su idola de casi toda la vida.

Yie: Que historia tan interesante tienes de tu vida Po.

Po: Gracias, aunque la mayorias de las cosas fueron por suerte.

Yie: No creas eso Po, todo eso es el desarrollo de tu destino.

Po: Puede que tengas razón en eso.

Yie: Uff, ya tendrían que estar las chicas, tenemos que tener lista la comida dentro de un rato - Dijo el nervioso leopardo.

Song: Aquí llegamos, recolectamos las frutas que pediste y tambien compramos los demas alimentos.

Yie: Ok, gracias amor.- Dijo el leopardo para darle un rapido pero apasionado beso en los labios a su esposa.

Song: De nada amor.- Dijo Song sonriendole mientras Po y Tigresa veían la accion de los dos enamorados.

Yie: Entonces, Po, manos a la obra con la comida que la tenemos que tener lista muy pronto

Po: Vamos!

Y así es como los dos machos cocinaban tan rapido que parecia que la comida se hacía por sí sola. Mientras de las ollas despegaba un olor delicioso, tanto que hizo tragar saliba a las dos felinas, al parecer, tanto trabajo les había dado hambre.

Yie: Bueno, ahora tenemos que esperar unos 15 minutos para que la comida este echa.

Song: No doy mas del hambre, tanta recoleccion y compras me dejó con hambre.

Tigresa: Si, ami tambien.

Po: Descuiden, falta poco, no se desesperen por que sino nos comeran a nosotros.- Dijo Po en tono de burla, pero cierta feline dijo algo que de seguro se arrepentiria luego.

Tigresa: Yo no tendría ningun problema en comerte.- Dijo Tigresa, refiriendoce a Po y con un tono, "seductor", cosa que hizo que Song te tapara la boca con las manos de la impreción, dejando atónitos al panda y al leopardo, que por suerte de Tigresa, el panda no había entendido muy bien la frase como para darce cuenta de algo, así que lo tomo como una broma. En cambio, Tigresa, cuando se dió cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojo bastante.

Po: En serio? Creo que tengo más grasa que carne.- Dijo Po, tocandoce su pansa en señal de broma.

Tigresa: Yo... emmm... no importa Po.

Yie: "Vaya, vaya, así que Po es más inocente de lo que creí, y al parecer, Tigresa no se da cuenta de que sus sentimientos en cualquier momento van a estar totalmente abiertos".- Pensó el leopardo.

Tigresa: Oye Song, acompañame afuera, necesito decirte algo.

Song: Está bien, vamos.- Dijo la leopardo para seguir por detras a Tigresa que trataba de caminar lo mas normal posible por sus nervios. Ya estando afuera, sin que Yie y Po las escucharan, la primera en hablar fue Song.

Song: Sucede algo malo Tigresa?

Tigresa: Que si sucede algo malo! Tu acabas de escuchar lo que dije... aunque no lo quería decir.

Song: Pues, te diré que no es algo malo, ya que son tus sentimientos abriendose, lo que dijiste es un reflejo de amor hacia el otro, aunque un poco seductor.

Tigresa: Ese es el problema, por que traté de seducirlo?

Song: Es un gran problema del amor, hay tal punto de que amas al otro y el es tan inocente o no se da cuenta, tus sentimientos empiesan a optar por otras maneras de llamar su atención.

Tigresa: Entonces esto volverá a pasar?!.- Dijo la felina que estaba bastante alterada.

Song: Para tu desgracia, sí, y ademas, esto no es nada con lo que puedes llegar a hacer luego.

Tigresa: Que cosa?!

Song: Puede que llegues a tener tu "época" y...

Tigresa: Época?

Song: Si, ya sabes, cuando nos agarra el celo.- Dijo Song, para hacer sonrojar a su amiga que no se había dado cuenta de lo que hablaba.

Tigresa: Y que pasa si mi época de celo comienza?

Song: Pues verás, primero respóndeme esta pregunta, y sin nerviosismo ni ocultar nada.

Tigresa: Bien, cuál es la pregunta?

Song: Como seguramente tu época de celo vino varias veces a tu vida, necesito que me respondas, en tu adolecencia, hasta ahora, te a gustado alguien o te a atraido?

Tigresa: Pues, el único es Po, pero antes era muy fría como para darme cuenta de lo que era el amor.

Song: Entonces, vas a tener que rezar.

Tigresa: Por que?

Song: Si tu época de celo viene, tus reacciones hacía Po seran muy... emm, no se como decirtelo.

Tigresa: Solo dilo!

Song: Serán un poco, sexuales, a lo que me refiero es que estaras super atraida a él y inconcientemente haras lo imposible con estar con él.- Dijo la leopardo que estaba sonrojada, pero no más que Tigresa, ella si que se estaba muriendo de ardor, fue tan fuerte lo que dijo Song, que se mareo y se cayó al suelo.

Song: Tigresa, estas bien?!- Se preocupo la leopardo que sostenía la cabeza de su amiga

Tigresa: Si, solo que estoy muy confundida.

Song: Es lo más común del mundo Tigresa, pero será mejor de que puedas contarle tus sentimientos a Po lo antes posible del celo, ya que podría hacerte peor.

Tigresa: Lo intentaré, pero, se me hace muy vergonsoso.

Song: Todo el mundo tiene verguensa a eso, no serías ni la primera ni la última.

Tigresa: Entonces veré como hacer, pero ahora volvamos a la cocina, ya debe estar la comida lista por el olor que hay.

Song: Ok, vamos para adentro.- Dijo Song para que las dos amigas vayan a la cocina donde Po y Yie estaban esperando con la comida.

Yie: Song, decidí que hoy no voy a abrir el restaurante, me gustaría que pasemos juntos un festival, por lo tanto, comeremos aquí y luego iremos a pasear por el Valle.

Song: Al fin podremos pasar un tiempo todos juntos.- Dijo la leopardo, mientas luego le daba un beso tierno en los labios de su esposo.

Yie: Entonces, a comer!.- Dijo Yie, mientras terminaban con todo en la mesa para poder servirce de la comida que habían preparado.

Los cuatro amigos/as comían placidamente, sin olvidar que a Po, la comida que había preparado junto a Yie era exquisita. Tantos sabores nuevos que había experimentado en esas comidas, eran algo nuevo para él, que como siempre, le encantaban.

Luego de 20 minutos, todos habían terminado de comer, trataron de no demorar mucho con la comida ya que querían dar un paseo por el Valle antes de que los dos guerreros del palacio de Jade tuvieran que volver al Valle de la Paz.

Cuando los cuatro amigos fueron a pasear, Po se había distraido con unas figuras de acción, cosa que Tigresa aprovecho en hablarles sobre un tema a la pareja de leopardos.

Tigresa: Quieren venir hoy a la fiesta sorpresa de Po?.- Susurro la felina.

Song: Me encantaría Tigresa, pero justamente mañana tenemos unos asuntos que atender y tenemos que estar muy tempranos y si vamos a la fiesta, llegaríamos aquí muy tarde.

Tigresa: Está bien, no hay problema, pero de todas formas, no nos extrañen por que lo mas probable es que volvamos aquí.

Yie: Eso no cabe dudas, se vé que les gusta este Valle.

Tigresa: Si, es muy hermoso.

Por otro lado estaba Po, mirando unas figuras de acción de él y sus amigos, pero como el siempre decía, no se comparaban con las que él mismo hacía. Pero en un momento diviso al lado de este local, donde había un lugar donde habían joyas y todo ese tipo de cosas.

Habían tantas cosas de materiales de tanto valor, como oro, plata, diamantes, entre otras cosas.

Pero una cosa le dió curiosidad, habían unos collares donde se podían unir letras, formando una palabra o un nombre, cosa que le dió una fantastica idea.

Po fue en busqueda de la persona que atendía el locar, cuando la encontro, se trataba de una Jaguar, mas o menos, de 29 años, con un pelaje casí dorado y unas manchas negras, llevaba un vestido negro con adornos y bordes dorados y un par de joyas.

Ya desde a distancia se podía decir que era muy hermosa, tanto de como se vestía y por sus curvas seductoras.

Po: Hola.- Saludó Po para que aquella Jaguar se diera vuelta y pudiera atenderlo, pero cuando se dió vuelta se sorprendió bastante y sus ojos quedaron como platos.

Jaguar: H..ho...hola.- Dijo la nerviosa jaguar mostrando una media sonrisa.

Po: Quería preguntarte si eres la que atiende este lugar.

Jaguar: S...si... esa soy yo.

Po: Oye, te sientes bien? Pareces muy nerviosa.- Dijo Po con sientra curiosidad y preocupación.

Jaguar: Tu eres... el Guerrero Dragon?

Po: El mismo.- Dijo Po, con confiansa y sobresaltando un poquito de su ego.

Jaguar: Mi nombre es Lia señor, soy su mayor fan.

Po: Pues, un gusto conocerte Lia.

Lia: Entonces, que haces por este Valle Guerrero Dragón?- Pregunto la curiosa Jaguar.

Po: Primero, evitemos las formalidades, solo llamame, Po y segundo, Tigresa me invitó a este hermoso Valle a pasar el día.

Lia: Wow, que lindo por parte de ella en invitarte a salir, pero es algo raro.

Po: Algo raro?

Lia: Si, no se supone que es tu cumpleaños hoy? No deberías estar festajando junto a ella, tus amigos y tu familia?

Po: Gracias por recordar mi cumpleaños, al parecer es la única que se acordó y eso que te conozco hace unos segundos, aunque por otro lado, me lastimó de que mis amigos, mi familia y especialmente Tigresa se hayan olvidado de algo tan especial para mi.

Lia: Vámos, no te desanimes Po, tal vez tengan alguna buena razón, dudo mucho que se hayan olvidado, pero por que mencionas a Tigresa como una persona muy especial? Eehe?.- Dijo la divertida Jaguar pegandole un pequeño codazo y moviendo las cejas muy divertidamente de arriba a abajo.

Po: Pues... somos mejores amigos...- Dijo Po con poco de confianza cosa que no hizo caer a Lia y le puso una cara de "En serio?"-... Está bien, ella me gusta, pero todavía no estoy preparado para decirle sobre ello.

Lia: Te comprendo, ademas, tu y la maestra Tigresa formarían una hermosa y tierna pareja.

Po: Pues, todavía nadie lo sabe jeje.- Dijo Po, rascandoce un poco la nuca.

Lia: Bueno, ya dejare de meterme en tu vida y iremos al grano, que es lo que necesitas de mi tienda Po?.

Po: Estaba viendo en esos collares con frases o nombres que son dorados con detalles de diamante, me gustaría regalarle a Tigresa uno que diga su nombre por lo buena que es con migo, aunque se haya olvidado de mi cumpleaños, es lo menos que podría hacer.

Lia: Awwww, que tierno que eres Po.- Dijo la jaguar poniendo unos ojos brillosos, algo le decía a Po de que era ese tipo de mujeres que aman todo lo romantico y esas cosas.

Po: Crées que podrias hacer uno?

Lia: No, no creo que pueda hacer uno ahora.- Dijo la jaguar para dejar con la cabeza baja al panda.

Po: Está bien, no importa.

Lia: No puedo hacer uno ahora por que ya tengo uno listo para Tigresa, siempre tuve una sensacion de que ella vendría a comprarlo, pero paso lo mismo de una forma diferente.- Dijo la sonriente jaguar.

Po: Wow, eres genial Lia.

Lia: No es nada, solo hago mi trabajo.

Po: Entonces cuanto sale el collar?

Lia: Te lo llevas gratis, de regalo por parte mia hacia Tigresa para que puedan formar una pareja.- Dijo la romántica Jaguar.

Po: Wow Lia, eres genial, muchas gracias.

Lia: Lo se, pero recuerda esto, la próxima vez que vengas aquí ven a visitarme y quiero que me digas de que tu nueva novia o esposa es Tigresa.

Po: Trataré de cumplirlo, mientras tanto, hay trabajo por hacer.- Dijo el panda

Lia: Entonces, nos volveremos a ver Guerrero Dragon? Recuerda que soy tu fan numero 1.

Po: Eso si, te lo puedo jurar.

Lia: Entonces que esperas! Vé y pasa tiempo con tu amor

Po: Adios Lia.- Se dispidio Po saliendo del local corriendo para buscar a sus amigos.

Lia: Adios, Po.- Se susurro la jaguar para ella misma con una sonrisa.

**Fin del capítulo 6**

**Si, lo se, al final casi siempre dejo intrigas y todas esas cosas, pero esta vez quiero que descancen, ami me pasa y llega a molestar un poco, asi que su mente tiene que relajarce, pero de todas formas, ojalá que les haya gustado este capítulo, ya que puse bastante de TiPo pero no tan cercano (ustedes ya me entienden).**

**Ahora, a contestas algunos reviews :D**

**Leonard Kenway:** Agradezco que sigas leyendo mi historia :D

**TiPofanforever:** Aquí esta tu capitulillo con Tipogirigillo, me alegro que te guste la historia. Y si, pobre conejo, me caía mal y por eso lo deje aparte xD.

**AlienHeart1915: **Ojala te guste este capítulo y si, todos dicen "pobresito ese conejo" pero tenia maldad y magia negra dentro de su cuerpo... No mentira, xD

**Master Skirrel:** Wow, tu review si que fue inspirador, amo esa clase de review, me alegro por que sigas mi historia, tal vez no actualice muy seguido, pero cuando hago un capítulo lo hago por buenas ganas, no me gustaria hacer uno con pocas ganas, sino quedaría malo.

**Y como no hay otro review por responder, diré lo de siempre, dejen favoritos, follow y reviews, me ayudarían mucho en mejorar mis errores y dar nuevas ideas para mi historia.**

**Sin nada más que decir.**

**Se despide CrWolf**


End file.
